NOGGIN
This article is about the U.S. television block of programming on Nickelodeon. For the British channel, see Nick Jr. (UK) and for the Australian channel, see Nick Jr. Australia. Nick Jr. is a future 24-hour television network and sister station of Nickelodeon. It was expected to debut on September 30, 2009 as the successor to Noggin. Until February 2, 2009, Nick Jr. was part of the Nickelodeon programming channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at a preschool-age audience ages 5 and under. Nick Jr.'s mascots were Blue (from Blue's Clues) and Dora (from Dora the Explorer). Programming during this block were generally seen without commercial interruption, although advertisements did run between the programs. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a preschool audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 8 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the start of 1988, the Nick Jr. brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. brand became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo, Nick. Jr. used an orange 'Nick' and a light blue 'Jr', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent, or older sibling, and child, but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees), which remains in use today. Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time. 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994rec.arts.anime newsgroup post ID gate.2TkFXB1w165w@pil.UUCP; January 15, 1993. Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. was "founded" in 1994Nick History, retrieved December 29, 2006. This was also the year in which Nick Jr. introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Little Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr.. Face was eliminated in 2004, his fate left ambiguous. 2004–2007 In the U.S., Nick Jr. had a new mascot named Piper, an opossum from 2004-2007. Piper O'Possum, as the character is known, is also the daytime presenter of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. Piper is voiced by Allison Brustofski. On Nick Jr.'s British service, Piper is voiced by a British voice-over actor, with Allison's laugh. Piper was last shown on Nick Jr. September 2007. There is a CD with music from Nick Jr. shows available titled Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. 2007–2009 In September 2007, Nick Jr. introduced new graphics, and music. This saw the introduction of Nick Jr.'s Playdate which indicates preschoolers to play and learn with Nick Jr. characters. Nick Jr.'s slogan is "Play with Us". On February 2, 2009, Nickelodeon dropped the Nick Jr. block and logo. However, Nick keeps its graphics and shows on the air but has the Nickelodeon logo in place of the Nick Jr. logo. 2009–present See "Cross-programming with other networks". Cross-programming with other networks From 2000 to 2002 and from 2004 to 2006, Nick Jr. also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nick Jr. on CBS, featuring shows from the programming block. Between 2002 and 2004, it was part of the general Nick on CBS block, which also included programming from the main Nickelodeon channel. The block was replaced September 16, 2006, when the DiC-programmed KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS began. Until the fall of 2006, Spanish language US network Telemundo offered Nick Jr. programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Nickelodeon en Telemundo block, which featured such shows as Rugrats, Doug, and Dora the Explorer. In the fall of 2006, Nick programming was replaced with a Spanish-language version of NBC's qubo block. On April 5, 2008, competing Spanish network Univision added Spanish versions of Dora the Explorer, Wonder Pets, and Go, Diego, Go! to their Saturday morning Planeta U line-up. On February 24, 2009, it was announced that Nickelodeon intends to change The N's name to TeeNick and Noggin's to Nick Jr. Bumper Sequences on Nickelodeon and/or Nick, Jr. VHS * Gullah Gullah Island: A Very Silly Sing-Along with Binyah (1995 VHS): The Nick Jr. logo dances on a piano. * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: A Snoodle's Life (2004 VHS): The Nick, Jr. logo covers its eyes with a ten-gallon hat. * Go, Diego, Go!: Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness (2006 VHS): The Nick, Jr. logo bumps on the head of Maywen Succat. * Allegra's Window: Play Along with Allegra and Friends (1997 VHS): The Nick Jr. logo is on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Parker Brothers game Monopoly. * Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998 VHS): The Nick Jr. cats are playing inside a house. * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998 VHS): Two elephants are performing in a circus. * Blue's Clues: Blue's ABC's and 123's (1999 VHS): The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. * Wonder Pets: Madame Guiena Pig (1999 VHS): Two people taking showers. * The Backyardigans: Jonah... A Man with Patience (1999 VHS): Two people taking the bus after they left the movie theater with the name of the movie VeggieTales below is Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush with other people left the movie theater. * Blue's Clues: Blue's Treasure Hunt (1999 VHS): The Nick Jr. lions are roaring in a jungle. * Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000 VHS): This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon logo as a banana, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, Little Bear and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo bumper. At the end, we possibly hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. * Dora the Explorer: What Are You in 1998? (2000 VHS): The man watching TV. * The Backyardigans Sing the 70's! (2001 VHS): The woman crossing the bridge. * Wonder Pets: Wonder Pets' Worship Songs (2001 VHS): The guy who is overboard. * Rugrats: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2002 VHS): The king walking on a trench. * CatDog: Gideon - Tuba Warrior (2002 VHS): The queen who was walking on a plank. Programs The following are the programs in the US Nick Jr lineup:Current Nick Jr. Schedule { } Category:Programming blocks